2009 Dubai Sevens
The Emirates Airline Dubai Sevens is played annually as part of the IRB Sevens World Series for international rugby sevens (seven-a-side version of rugby union). The 2009 competition was held on December 4 and December 5 at The Sevens. It is the first of eight events in the 2009-10 IRB Sevens World Series. New Zealand won the tournament with a 24-12 victory over Samoa in the final. This was the second edition of the Dubai Sevens to be held at The Sevens. Previous editions were held at the Dubai Exiles Rugby Ground. Format The tournament consists of four round-robin pools of four teams. All sixteen teams progress to the knockout stage. The top two teams from each group progress to quarter-finals in the main competition, with the winners of those quarter-finals competing in cup semi-finals and the losers competing in plate semi-finals. The bottom two teams from each group progress to quarter-finals in the consolation competition, with the winners of those quarter-finals competing in bowl semi-finals and the losers competing in shield semi-finals. Teams * Arabian Gulf * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pool stages Pool A : Pool B : Pool C : Pool D : Knockout Shield |19|' '|'12' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' '|'0'| |5 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' '|'21'| |22 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |28|' Arabian Gulf'|'19' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |5|' '|'29' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' '|'26'| Arabian Gulf|12 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |14|' '|'17' }} Bowl ' |'19' | |12 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |0 |' ' |'5' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |21 |' ' |'22' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' ' |'28' | Arabian Gulf |19 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' ' |'33' | |12 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |14|' '|'27' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' ' |'38' | |7 }} Plate |17 |' '|'14' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' ' |'5' | |17 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |17 |' ' |'12' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |28 |' ' |'27' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |14 |' ' |'19' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |12|' '|'26' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |0 |' ' |'7' }} Cup ' |'17' | |14 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |5 |' ' |'17' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' ' |'17' | |12 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' ' |'28' | |27 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' ' |'19' | |0 |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai | |19|' '|'28' |December 5 - The Sevens, Dubai |' ' |'24' | |12 }} Statistics Individual points Individual tries Notes and references External links * IRB Sevens * Dubai Sevens on irb.com Dubai Category:Dubai Sevens